One night can change everything
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: Its Olivers sisters 18th birthday and Miley and Lily take thier boyfriends and a little game chages alot of things in their lives


Its Friday night when Lily and Miley had been invited to Oliver's sister 18th birthday party, both girls had decided to go out for the night and have a rest from all the Hannah Montana business. It can get too much for them most of the time; both girls want to let their hair down with their boyfriends.

Miley was dating Jake Ryan and has been with him for six months and it's the same with lily, she started dating Oliver on the same night as miley was dating Jake.

Both girls were ready and waiting for their boyfriend to come and collect them for the party, both girls phone went off at the same time.

First to answer was Lily, hey ollipop were are you I'm waiting for you and I'm missing you lots so hurry.

Hey Lily I'm just on the beach now could you come and meet me there.

Lily gave miley a sign that she was leaving. Lily said shed catch up with Miley at the party later that night.

Miley was now on her cell phone to Jake

"Hey babe were are you Lily has left now and I said id meet her and Oliver their"

"I'm right outside in my car waiting for my precious girlfriend"

"Awww Jakey I'll be out in a minute"

At the party 

Lily and Oliver had just arrived at the party were his sister friends were there and some of his friends too. 10 minutes later Miley and Jake had arrived at the party.

2 hours into the party

Oliver's sister wanted to make things a bit more interesting so she called her close friends and me, Miley and Jake up to her room.

"Hey guys do you want to play spin the bottle"

"Sure"

"So heres the basic rules"

"There will be a dice and on the dice there are 4 headings which are kiss, snog, 7 minutes in the bathroom alone and date, kiss, marry or ditch, this includes girl on girl if it lands on two girls, or the same with two guys before we start is anyone chickening out now".

"Ok let's begin ill let miley go first seen as she is sat right next to me.

First she throw the dice which has written on it marry, ditch and kiss

"So miley pick 3 people in here under those titles, you are not allowed to pick Jake either".

"Ok id say Lily to marry, Jessica to ditch and Oliver to kiss, okay that was easier enough"

A few rounds had passed and then it was Lily's turn, it landed on kiss Lily then spun the bottle and it landed on her best friend Miley

"Okay how do you guys want this kiss"

"It has to be at least 10 seconds"

Miley walks towards lilt and presses her lips against Miley's

Mileys pov

Wow I don't think I've had that feeling before and Lily is a very good kisser even thought none of us moved for the whole time. It was one of the best kisses I could imagine having I could hear fireworks going off in my head, but maybe it was adrenalin pumping through my body

Lily's pov...

Wow I just cannot believe how soft Miley's lips are I understand why Jake kisses her nonstop, and I swear I heard fireworks going off but I was in a house in a bedroom so it's me going insane again.

Two hours later the party had just fished, Lily was staying with Miley for the night like she always did.

"So Miley did you enjoy the party"

"Yes, it was one of the best I've ever been too"

"Me too"

"I liked the game we played tonight it was fun"

"Yes it sure was interesting, so where did Jake go I thought he was coming over here tonight since your dads out of town".

"Oh I didn't want him to come over; I wanted to spend time with my best friend"

Lilly goes closer to Miley and wraps her arms around her

"Miley I have started to feel something for you, that I have never felt before and it scares the holy shit out of me"

"Me too and the real reason I didn't want Jake over is because I wanted to be alone with you and talk about tonight, I don't know about you but that kiss learnt me something about myself that I never knew. In previous years I have put up with Jakes crap because I though I loved him, when you have been the one for me all the time but I was too stupid to see that".

"But I understand if you think I'm crazy, you can abandon me now because you will be scared to be around me".

"Miley Ray Stewart shhh"

"But Lily"

Lily moves forward and presses her lips against Mileys, Miley was in total shock and she was speechless and she did not react to the kiss because her mind went completely blank for a few seconds.

"Miley I feel the same way, it was tonight that made me think of you as more than a friend, the truth is I have thought of you as hot for a long time and I've also looked at your ass before but I didn't think much of it at that time".

"What about Oliver"

"Well I broke up with Oliver, he was upset because the time we had been together but he said he cannot stop my feelings and he can't live a lie and be selfish and keep me when I only want you, well what will you do Miley your dating Jake

Well me and Jake are not on best terms right now, I'm going to end it with him tomorrow but tonight I want to spend it with my girlfriend"

"Hmmmm you haven't even asked me yet, but we cannot do it yet because it will be cheating your still with Jake so tonight we can only hug"

"Grrr not fair"

"All's fair in love and war"

"We will see how much self control you have wont we", Lily lets out a little chuckle

"Your mean do you know that"

"Well let's see if you are saying that tomorrow, and you can ask me the question after you break up with Jake"

"You Lillian Truscott are officially a tease"

"You love it", Lily slaps her hand across Miley's ass

"So I cannot get a kiss but you can slap my ass"

"You wait until tomorrow I'll get you back"


End file.
